Together In Heaven
by CharmingBecca
Summary: This is a nice story about Prue in heaven....


This is totally dedicated to my friend Prue1329 'cuz she convinced my to re- post this...  
  
Together In Heaven...  
  
Prue Halliwell watched her sisters cry at her funeral. She noticed every tear that slid down a cheek, every shudder that fell upon their shoulders, and every moan that escaped from their throats. She cried as well, wishing she had been able to say goodbye to them. She remembered the witch that had told them not to loose each other. She wished that they had listened and stayed together. She missed her sisters and just wanted to be there to comfort them.  
  
She felt a tap lay upon her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted by Grams. She had seen her alot lately, and her mom. That had been one of the only good parts about it. She wasn't aloud to go see her sisters because it was too soon. It didn't make sense to her. Wouldn't it make it easier if she was there with them? No matter how many times she was told not to, she tried to help in any way she could. Eventually she would be allowed to see her sisters and not just talk to them through spirit boards and turning the pages of the Book Of Shadows.  
  
She only had one regret; that she hadn't taken the chance of trusting someone. Sure, she trusted her sisters. And of course Leo and her father, but no one that wasn't family. If you trusted someone then you would most likely get hurt. It was always the same and she was sick of it. And that was something she didn't need.  
  
She turned back to her sisters and blew them a kiss...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe?", Cole asked.  
  
She lifted her head up out of her hands. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained. It had been a long night and she finally got to get some sleep. She would deal with Paige tomorrow. "Yeah?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She began nodding, but quickly changed her answer with a, "No." She leaned against him. "I just.... I can't believe all that is happening. It's too hard to take in."  
  
Cole nodded. "I need to go. Will you be ok?"  
  
"Cole, how can you go? I need you here." She let go of her vicious tone and turned sweet again. "I can't do this without you."  
  
"Phoebe.... If you want me to stay here, I will. Just give me the word."  
  
She nodded as more tears fell down her cheeks again. "I need you here with me."  
  
Cole took her in his arms and began to comfort her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Piper lay crying in her room in Leo's comforting arms. He stroked her hair lovingly as he told her she was happy where ever she was. He tried to ask her what was so sad, but all she could do was cry.  
  
"Piper, hunny. Calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick.", he said once again.  
  
"Calm down? Leo, Prue is dead! She's gone and I need her here! I loved her... How can she be dead? Leo, this is sad enough without the Power of Three. But look at that, another reason why she should be brought back..."  
  
"Hunny, there is a Power of Three. Just please, try to sleep...."  
  
Leo felt Piper clutch his arms as her crying seemed to get worse. But as soon as it started, her tears and whines started to fade. Leo could tell that Piper was falling asleep, so her let go of her and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight, sweetie."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prue followed her gandmother towards another ghost in heaven. She knew it was her mother and so greeted her with a hug. Her mother seemed to be uncomforable, and Prue let go immediatly. She remembered being surprised when she found out that they were only transparent when you visited the real world.  
  
"What is it, mom?'  
  
"Prue... Leo has found something."  
  
"And...."  
  
"And he's bringing it to you right now."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you..."  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in with a man next to him. Prue noticed that the man orbed in by himself and when she who it was, she nearly fainted.  
  
"After he died, he became a whitelighter.", Leo explained. "He wasn't allowed to come just yet, but they finally let him. Now that you are dead, you and him can be together...."  
  
Prue looked at Leo for the first time. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that they are giving you the chance to become a whitelighter, too. I mean, you two can always be together up here, but if you wanted to...."  
  
"Is it really him?"  
  
Leo nodded. He looked at the man who couldn't move because he was so shocked. He moved towards Prue and wrapped her in a loving embrace, carressing her hair and throwing so much passion on to her. Prue responded with just as much passion. He pulled away and began kissing the base of her neck, light gentle kisses. Prue heard him whisper into her ear, "I love you, Prue."  
  
She whispered back, "I love you, too, Andy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe woke up early that morning. A few sobs from the kitchen told her so did Piper. She looked around and didn't see Leo anywhere, so she comforted her. They sat in each other's arms and cried together when Leo orbed in. Phoebe handed her over to him where he wrapped his arms around her. Phoebe felt alone during the loving scene when she felt arms around her, as well. She turned around and smiled at him as she placed her head against his shoulder. She whispered his name, "Cole..."  
  
Leo started speaking at once. "Prue and Andy are together in heaven."  
  
Piper kissed her husband and said, "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Years Later  
  
"Hey, Paige?", Phoebe called. "When are you going out?"  
  
Paige entered the room with Cole not far behind. "In about in hour. Why?"  
  
"Well because when you do, Cole and I get the house to ourselves. I was just wondering when that would be." Cole sat down next to his wife and Phoebe kissed him. "Not to mention that movie you like so much is on...."  
  
Paige's eyes lit up. "You mean Evita? No way, scoot over!"  
  
"You mean you're going to make us watch it?", Cole asked. "What's wrong with your room?" He kissed Phoebe again.  
  
"I could ask you two the same thing. Turn it up!"  
  
Piper walked into the room and asked what was going on. She held Leo's hand and said that Leo said that they needed her.  
  
Paige shook her head. "We didn't summon you. Now shhhhh! Evita!"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and said, "Leo, what is this about?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you." He waved his to the back of the room and as everyone looked around, two bodies appeared.  
  
"Prue...", whispered Phoebe and Piper simoltamiously. Phoebe darted her eyes to the other man that head entered with their sister. "Andy."  
  
He gave a little nod to her and Prue ran to her sisters. The three girls collapsed into each other's arms as they started to cry and laugh and tell each other how much they missed one another. After about fifteen minutes, she looked up and saw Paige and Cole. At first, she approached Paige. She saw her sisters run to Andy for hugs. Prue starred at her youngest sister that she never met for a couple minutes and Paige was sure that Prue would yell at her. But Prue just hugged her.  
  
"Thank god for you!" Paige laughed at Prue's words and they shared a sisterly moment.  
  
Cole watched the scene and realized that he didn't have a place in Prue's circle of family. He almost cried but she turned to him and smiled. She reached out for a hug and said into his ear, "It's good to see you, Cole. Or should I say brother-in-law! I missed you, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." She tore away and faced Phoebe. She pointed at her and said, "You! You are pregnat!"  
  
Phoebe's face turned to shock and she asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"It's a whitelighter thing!"  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes on his wife and said, "I'm gonna be a father?" He threw his arms in the air and screamed, "I'm gonna be a father!!!!!!"  
  
Phoebe backed away at his excitment but quickly was pulled into his embrace.  
  
"I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm married!", Prue shouted over the excitment. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to Prue and Andy. They had their nig family reunion, blah, blah, blah. Caught up on the years gone-by, blah, blah, blah. Make something up in your head because it would take forever to write everything that they could of done. 


End file.
